Equestria's next chapters
by authorstokes
Summary: Equestria has remained one of the most peaceful and friendly place of all, but a mysterious stranger arrives, can the friendship between every pony stay untouched? or will chaos prevail and surely destroy all in the name of peace. WARNING: NOT FOR BRONY HATERS
1. Instant Disaster

_**WARNING, THIS IS NOT A BRONY HATER FANFIC! IF YOU HATE IT, TURN A BLIND EYE TO IT, THAT'S WHAT THE REST OF US DO**_

Chapter I

Instant disaster

"Excuse me, please wake up…" Fluttershy noticed a human lying on the ground, and for about ten minutes she tried to wake him up. "Excuse me, if you don't wake up, I'm afraid you may be dead" he moaned, and opened his eyes. "Oh good, I was starting to panic, I thought you were dead."

"Ugh…I thought I was too." He stood up, and Fluttershy was covered in shadows. "So Where am I?" he said chirpily

"Umm, we're, umm, in, uhh….."

"Uhh? Nice name, no really, where am I?" Fluttershy started to shake. "Oh dear, am I scaring you?"

"Ummmm, hmmmm."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's…..okay…..I'm sorry, I usually get scared."

"That's fine, it's understandable, so, where are we?"

"We're in Equestria, silly!"

"Ok, so," he got on one knee. "Take me to your village"

***Equestria, village**

"Wow, nice village."

"It gets scary at night, but its fine at day."

"I didn't get your name."

"It's Fluttershy, what's yours?"

"Oh, mine is Jason"

"Cool… oh yeah; can we stop at Twilight's?"

"Yeah, if you say so."


	2. Twilight's Diagnosis

Chapter 2

Twilight's diagnosis

"Twilight's house is this way." Fluttershy said as Jason walked beside her. "Twilight is really friendly, but needs to chill out sometimes"

"Sometimes that's what everyone is like."

"Sometimes." Fluttershy agreed "here is her house." Fluttershy took Jason to Twilight's house, she knocked on the door. A little dragon opened the door.

"Hello Fluttershy! Come in." He let Fluttershy in, but stopped Jason. "Okay, who are you?" He said.

"I'm Jason, who are you?"

"Spike."

"Nice to meet you." Jason held his hand out, for a handshake. Spike refused it.

"Come; let me take you to Fluttershy."

***Meanwhile**

"What do you mean by 'some pony who isn't a pony'"? Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"He's not a pony, or a dragon, or anything else."

"Nothing you know?"

"No, he's big, and scary, but friendly, he's kind, never rude, or angry, or sad."

"At first."

"Maybe, but he's nice."

"Twilight!" Spike yelled. He walked up the stairs, and Jason was right behind, cramped, but behind "This is the new guy, Jason" Jason made it up the stairs.

"Hmm." Twilight replied as she walked around Jason. "I haven't seen one of these before. Tell me, what are you?"

"Human, you?"

"Human? Hu-man? I've never heard of one of them. Maybe one of our books has info on you."

***After a lot of book searching**

"Human, here it is!" Twilight spoke gleefully.

"What does it say?" Jason said intrigued.

"Let's see….it says here that Humans are very caring and passionate about what they protect and possess."

"Sounds about right, what about the history?"

"There's not a lot here. But it says that there was once a time where the Ponies and a group of Humans called 'The Scurish' collaborated in a war."

"Between?"

"It says 'The Nathist'" Jason froze at what Twilight said.

"Jason? Are you here? Does that ring any bells?"

"No, don't worry, Just a coincidence."

"Okay. Fluttershy. Do wait outside please."

"Okay then, I trust you." Fluttershy replied

"Right, Jason. You may have you own rules, but you're in Equestria, these are my friends, I care about them, I don't dream of seeing harm come to them, I'll protect them with my life if I have to. All I ask is if you stand with me."

"I understand, I'll be happy to stand by such a passionate person."

"Good, now you must be exhausted, go to Fluttershy, she'll help you." Twilight turned around. "By the way, for good manners, say 'Pony' not 'Person'."

"Okay, thanks Twilight." Jason made his way down the stairs, and was about to walk to the door when Spike stopped him

"So, you're a war race?"

"Seems like it Spike, we never learn from wars." Spike Jumped on Jason, and took him to the floor

"Just remember, don't harm any pony here, especially not Rarity, because I'm actually a dragon."

"I don't plan to Spike, I'm sorry if I'm making you paranoid."

"It's okay; just remember that I'm watching you."


End file.
